Twilight Central High School
by LittleWhiteLiesSing
Summary: High school is hard. There's the jock, the artist, the punk, the cheerleader, the slut and the new kid. AU, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

~Twilight Central~

~Chapter 1~

**AN:** Hey! This is my second story here! I won't be updating as quickly as the last but hopefully every 3 days or so. Well, it'll be something every few days. No promises that it will just be this story.

I don't own any of these characters or settings. I also am warning everyone that this is _**YAOI**_. Getting that out of the way. Also, the POV will change a lot and there are more pairings than just SoRiku.

Hearing the blaring of his alarm Sora reached over and hit the snooze button yet again. He knew he had to get up and get ready for his first day of school but the thought of it was just too hard. Really, what kind of sick, sadistic parents would decide to move during their only child's sophomore in high school? It really was the worst type of torture. Even worse they'd just decided to move to Twilight town for the 'better atmosphere'.

It was just cruel.

As his snooze went off again Sora groaned and rolled out of bed to turn off his alarm. Every part of him told him to just crawl back into bed and pretend this wasn't happening. Though he'd only been gone from his previous high school for a week now he already missed his friends back home with a terrible ache. His parents clearly had no idea what real beauty was; Destiny Islands was the most beautiful place on earth. Nothing could compete with the vast waters he'd learned to surf on or the forts he'd built with friends as kids and still continued to use. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie would now be using those forts without him. It seemed so lonely.

Never before had he had to really make new friends. As beautiful as Destiny Islands were, not many people chose to move there. Sora had been born there and had the same group of friends for as long as he could remember. Only once way back in elementary school had a new kid moved into town. He had been a nice enough kid but no matter how friendly everyone was to him he was never a part of anything. He was the outsider. Inviting him to play didn't mean they were going to explain the unspoken rules that they'd all grown up knowing. And so a year later, he and his family moved again. Sadly, now it was Sora's turn to go through the hardships of moving.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a red shirt he grabbed a black jacket just in case. Unlike back on the Islands where it was always warm the temperature changed so drastically here. The cloudy days were actually chilly. It was very upsetting. Grumbling over the weather Sora went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Back in middle school his mom would've been up to make sure she made him breakfast. Now she worked early enough she and his dad were already off at work. Sora really didn't mind of course, he was at 'that age' that meant he was fine with having the house to himself for most of the day. Grabbing a bowl of cereal he went back up to his room to eat.

Throwing on some music he gathered up everything he thought he might need for school between bites. Extra pencils were thrown in the front pocket of his backpack with his pens and calculator; notebooks were put in the back pocket with the papers he had to turn into the main office. Glancing at the clock, Sora took a last bite of cereal before he grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. He would bring that down later.

Out in the garage was his car. He'd just gotten his license a few days before he moved. His parents thought being able to get around on his own would help him in this new place so they'd even gotten him a car when he turned 16. It wasn't brand new, but the blue jeep was exactly what Sora had wanted. Throwing his backpack into the passenger's seat he buckled himself in as he hit the garage door opener. His vanilla scented air freshener swung in circles as the door opened all the way. As the door stopped moving, Sora turned on his car. The roar of the engine made him smile. It was such a nice sound. Backing out of his garage he made sure he didn't run over any stupid squirrels until he was fully on his neighborhood's street. If he hit one in his driveway his parents would've made him clean it up, if it was on the street it wasn't his problem. Putting the car in drive Sora took off for school. He'd done a quick drive around the day before to familiarize himself with the layout of the town. It was pretty simple over all and his new high school was close by, at most it was a seven minute drive.

Those seven minutes seemed to pass in no time at all. As he was pulling into the parking lot he regretted getting here so early before school. No question that he got a good parking spot close to one of the side doors of the building but now what was he supposed to do? He really didn't want to go have to try to make friends this early in the morning. Hell, it was almost 7:20 am and school didn't start for another twenty minutes. Back home he would arrive right before class started. Wakka always drove him and together they'd stride in and be in their classes right as the bell rang. It was timing they'd worked hard to perfect.

With a regretful sigh, Sora jumped out of his car. At least this way he'd have time to find the main office and his new locker.

The inside of the school was roomy but felt a bit old. Now like ancient, but the style of the whole building made it clear that it had been around for years. A few other students cluttered the halls but very few actually looked over at him. With the size of the building and the parking lots it was clear a lot more students attended this school than his back home. He probably wouldn't know half of those he'd graduate with. Wandering past clumps of students slowly growing as more arrived Sora managed to find the library and the cafeteria before he found the main office. Inside were quite a people working on something or other. One was making copies while another was already getting calls from parents about their sick children. The youngest looking person in the office was sitting at the front desk giggling into her had at something the guy on the other side was saying. Though his back was turned he had the most amazing silver hair. What had he done to it to make it that color?

"S'cuse me," Sora said with a grin as he approached the woman at the front desk. Pulling the papers from his backpack he held them out to her. "Uh, I'm new here and have to turn these into the main office." Both of the people talking quieted and turned to face him. The kind look on the woman's face helped trap some of the butterflies in Sora's stomach. She had a look that said she'd help him with anything. The guy also had a smile but it was a cocky smile that practically challenged Sora. What the challenge was was a mystery to Sora, but he tried not to glare back.

"Sure," the woman said holding out her hand to take his papers. "Can I have your name please?"

"Uh, Sora Hijazaki." He said his name proudly daring the silver haired guy to say something about his name.

"Sora…Hi..ja..za..ki…" she murmured as she typed his name into the computer. "Ah, here we go." Her eyes brightened and she smiled up at him from her desk. "Oh, you're from Destiny Islands? I've visited there once. Beautiful place."

"Yeah, it's a nice place."

"Well, I have your schedule printed for you now. Riku, why don't you help Sora find his locker?" She smiled over at the silver haired boy. The frown on his face said he would rather stay and talk with her but wouldn't refuse. Glancing back at Sora she held out his schedule. "Sora, this is Riku Okami. He's s junior here at Twilight Central and one of our best students. If you need anything feel free to ask him or come ask for me."

"Sure…" She seemed nice enough and if he really did have an issue he'd go find her before the grumpy Riku but she'd never told him her name and he really didn't want to ask for it.

Taking his schedule he waited for Riku to say his goodbyes and lead Sora from the office. With one hand in his jacket pocket, Riku walked with his head held high like he owned the school. From the way people reacted to him he might as well have. Girls waved and guys came up to pat him on the back and congratulate him for one this or another. From the snippets of conversation Sora caught, he figured Riku was one of those all-star sports players as well as nothing short of a brainiac. Put that together with his looks and he had the trifecta that would make his high school years a breeze. Not that he wanted to admit it, Sora was a bit jealous of him already. If Riku moved he'd fit in anywhere. All Sora could do was surf. His grades were above average but nothing to brag about and he wasn't particularly artistic or talented.

"What's your locker number?" Riku finally said as a way of talking to Sora. Those were the very first words he'd said to Sora. Those were the first words spoken to him by another student. Not even a 'hi' or some comment about the weather. How lame.

"N189," Sora responded wondering why Riku just now bothered asking for him locker number. Shouldn't he have done that before? But when Riku nodded and led him just a bit farther down the hall to his locker Sora was shocked. "How'd you know it would be here?"

The grin on Riku's face told Sora just how slow he was being. "All of the sophomore's lockers are here."

"How'd you know I'm not a junior?" Sora really didn't like looking as young as he did. Having restaurants still ask him on occasion if he wanted a kids menu really grated on his nerves.

"You don't look old enough to be a junior and the buses haven't dropped everyone else of yet. If you have your license then you're at least sixteen and a probably a sophomore." _Smart, cheeky, bastard,_ Sora thought as Riku smiled that gloating smile down at him. As grateful as he was that Riku was showing him around the place he really didn't want to ever have to see that cheeky grin again. It was pissing him off.

Using the combo on the paper to open his locker Sora glanced in annoyance as Riku leaned against the locker next to Sora's and greeted the sophomores that were slowly making their ways to their lockers. "You don't have to wait for me," Sora said as Riku gave a high five to someone wearing a basketball jersey.

"I'm not really waiting for you anymore," the silver haired boy responded without looking at him. "Your locker is next to my girlfriend's and she should be getting here soon."

Feeling his face heat Sora slammed his locker shut. Great, now he felt like some ungrateful punk. Without saying goodbye to his new friend Sora stomped away and around a corner before he bothered to look at his schedule and try to find his first class. _Biology, Vogt, L. Room 213_. Sighing, Sora tried to find a staircase. If this was anything like his old school then all of the classrooms that started with a two would be on the second floor. Lucky for him a staircase was at the end of the hall he turned down. Taking the stairs in twos he passed everyone quickly and ignored those kissing in the stairwell. He really didn't like all of the PDA. The sight of boyfriends kissing their girls in public didn't make him jealous. Honestly he thought it was kind of disgusting. But then again he'd have to try to not act too disgusted. Just because it was totally okay back home that he liked guys didn't mean it was here.

At the top of the stairs he took a right, then another right at the end of that hallway. Outside room 213 were already a few students waiting for their teacher to come unlock the door. As he approached they all stopped their conversations to give him a look over. "Hey," he said with a smile as he leaned against the wall opposite the room.

Most everyone went back to their conversations except a blonde girl with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She put her pencil back in her backpack and closed the sketch pad she'd been working in. Standing up she left her backpack where it was and came over to stand in front on him. "Naminé," she said holding out her hand. Grabbing it Sora gave it a quick shake. "Nice to meet you."

_Interesting name…_ Sora thought. "I'm Sora." He smiled at her and tried to get a read on her. Her smile was bright and her whole face was open. It was like she had the innocence of a kid still.

"You're new, right?" When he nodded she shook her head. "I'm a bit jealous. I've never lived anywhere but here."

"Yeah, this is the first time I've moved too." He wanted to say it wasn't that bad but that would be lying through his teeth. This was not fun. "It seems pretty nice here."

"Mmmhhhhhmmm… It is. Especially the view of the sunset. We have one of the prettiest sunsets you'll ever see," she said with a bit of a laugh. Sora was glad she hadn't said it was _the_ prettiest. Nothing could compete to seeing the sun rise and set along the water's edge as waves rolled into shore from as far as the eye could see. "So what are you?"

Not understanding the question Sora scratched his head. "A Hijazaki?"

Naminé's laugh was like bubbles popping. It was a gentle sound that you tried to listen for and made you jump just the tiniest bit when you heard it. It was beautiful. "No, what are you? Everyone here seems to have their own clique, or group of where they fit in. What's yours?"

"Well, I surf…"

"No one here does that," Naminé said with a thoughtful look. "Maybe you'll get along with the swim team or the water polo team. But you don't seem pig headed enough for that…"

Sora looked around to make sure no one had heard her calling the swimmers pig headed. For being so cute and unassuming she really had a bit of an attitude. "What are you then?" Sora asked before she said something about a group that would actually offend someone listening.

"I'm an artist," she replied with a smile. I'd like to act sometime but I'm too nervous. So I draw and design and paint most of the sets for our school plays." Her smile told him just how proud she was of that. "It's not much but I really enjoy it."

"No that's really cool." It wasn't exactly something he was even remotely interested in but she seemed nice enough and if he could make one friend today he would be on a roll. As everyone sitting near the door started standing up both he and Naminé turned to look at their approaching professor. Tall, blonde and with a scowl so fierce Sora was actually scared, his new biology teacher was a terrifying woman. Two large clumps of hair stood out from the rest and fell backwards to rest over her short hair. It made sense she was the biology teacher; she had antennas like a bug. _How creepy._

Without saying a word to any of her students the woman strode into the room and proceeded to sit at her desk and play minesweeper. Every time she landed on a mine her glare got more intense and eventually the angry muttering started. It was actually terrifying. Following Naminé into the room Sora took a seat next to her when she nodded to it. Not wanting to sit by himself at the back of the class he took the seat without another word.

He knew he should go up and ask his teacher for a text book but he was too afraid that she'd end up taking out her anger from losing on him. Too scary to risk. Instead he watched Naminé take out her textbook and notebook and notebook to ready herself for class. Counting down the seconds until the bell for class started he just stared at the clock. Plenty of other people came in to take their seats around him. Most of them looked at him curiously but no one wanted to talk to the new student. It was really upsetting him. He didn't like not having friends to chat with. He didn't like feeling like the outcast. It was like being the banana in the fruit bowl. Everything else tended to be round and you'd eat the skin but for a banana you had to peel back the skin to finally get to the fruit.

When the bell finally rang Sora looked expectantly up towards the teacher, hoping she'd call roll and notice he was new and needed a text book. Instead she didn't even remove her eyes from the screen as she announced, "Chapter 2 section 2, read it. Do the exercises at the end of the section. Due tomorrow."

With a panicked look on his face Sora turned to stare open-mouthed at Naminé who was hiding her smile behind her hand. Scooting her desk closer to his she pushed her textbook halfway onto his. "Here, you can use mine until she realizes you're here."

"How long will that be?" He really didn't want this to be how the rest of his day went. It was going to be a long day.

"She'll notice you by tomorrow night when she has an extra paper to grade." The sinking feeling in Sora's stomach made him want to ditch the rest of the school day. Were all of the teachers like this? What was wrong with them? Never before had he been so scared of school. Well, that one time he didn't do the project they'd had for a month migh've been worse than this day, but it was pretty close. At least when he had known the teachers back home and talked his way into having an extra week to finish it. Here he was doomed.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick._

In the dead silence of the classroom, broken only by the rubbing of pages together, Sora could hear each and every movement of the damned second hand of the clock. He'd been in biology back home as well and was at about the same point in the overall curriculum but back home things were hands on. Instead of sitting there reading things from texts they dissected things. He was sure he actually learned more back home. He would've not ever bothered reading the book in class but since he didn't have one and didn't want to ask the teacher for one he needed to get this done now. Glancing over at Naminé to see if she'd finished reading the page so he could flip it Sora's brow bent in confusion. The blonde hadn't even been pretending to read. Instead she sat with her sketch pad open pencil smoothly dancing across the page. A fanciful image of a castle was slowly coming to life by her hand.

"You're not reading?" Sora asked in a whispered tone, one eye on the teacher to make sure she didn't notice him talking.

"I've finished already," Naminé whispered back not bothering to look up from her paper. Pencil twirling in contemplation of its next move she leaned back in her chair. "You can take the book home if you need to. I'm caught up."

Sora couldn't believe his luck. Naminé was like his guardian angel here already. "Thanks," he said. He wanted to say so much more but he held off until the bell rang just to be safe. As he placed her book in his backpack he made a face. His first textbook here and it wasn't even his. Great. "So what's up with her?" He asked casually as they exited the classroom.

"You mean the teacher? Her name is Larxene. Don't call her Ms. Vogt unless you want to get really bad grades for the rest of the semester. She thinks it makes her sound old." Naminé smiled at Sora as if they were sharing some secret. Perhaps they were; Sora had no idea what the unspoken rules were after all."And class is normally like that. I've heard that when we finally get to do dissections she tries to bring in a set of fresh cow lungs so we'll be able to see the blood." The look of disgust on Sora's face was clearly the reaction she was hoping for. "Larxene is a bit of a odd duck."

"Sounds like..." Worried? No. Terrified? No. Considering running away from here and staying with a Wakka's family back home? Yes. _Please don't let all of the other teachers be like that,_ Sora wished ferverantly. Sighing heavily he pulled out his class schedule. "Want to help me find my next class? It's Algebra I with Z. Rameric in room 240."

"Why don't you just let me see your schedule?" Naminé said with a small smile as she held out her hand. Glancing over it quickly she beamed back at him. "We have Bio, math, lunch and English together! And I have a friend who can help you find your other classes."

Really, Naminé was an angel. "You're amazing, Naminé." Sora said taking his schedule back. "I'm not sure if I would've made it through the day without you here."

Laughing, Naminé led him across the second floor of the school. "I'm sure you would've been fine. As is, you'll just be labeled some sort of art freak like me now." Her tone said it wasn't exactly highest on the high school pecking order but Sora couldn't have cared less. If he could just get a close group of friends right off the bat he could work on the rest later. At that moment Naminé was definitely in first place for new best friend.

As they reached the nest classroom Sora noted on how many students were already in there seat. One with silver hair a shade darker than Riku's even seemed to be writing a note for the teacher on the board. As the bell rang signaling class to begin Sora looked around for a teacher, preferably one much kinder than Larxene, to ask for a text book. "We're going over the homework from last night and then moving onto slope-intercept form." Head whipping back and forth Sora tried to find who was talking. Where was the teacher?

"S'cuse me," Naminé said as she raised her hand. "We've got a new student Zexion. I think he needs a text book." Mouth open like a dumbstruck kid, Sora tried to understand what was going on. Unless there was some invisible teacher he was completely lost.

The guy with silver hair turned away from the board and looked blandly at Sora. Having a chance to get a better look at him, Sora realized there was no way the guy was a high school student but he couldn't have been older than twenty-two either. Was that their teacher? "Who's new?" Zexion's voice was level and cool. It screamed how superior in intelligence he was. But for all of his sheer intelligence he wasn't intimidating. Without hesitating Sora raised him hand. Striding over to his desk, Zexion picked up a roll list. "Sora... Hijazaki?" Having received a nod from Sora, Zexion reached into a drawer and pulled out a textbook. "Here," he said holding it out for Sora to take. "See me sometime this week so we can get you caught up."

Walking to the front of the classroom to grab the book was one of the worst things Sora had ever had to do. All eyes were on him like some freaky experiment in a glass jar. Were new students that uncommon? As he sat back down he put his head down against his desk to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. No parents should ever make a kid go through this torment.

Try as he might, Sora was lost during the whole class. He understood bits and pieces but he couldn't seem to put everything together. He'd definitely have to ask someone for help later. When the class was over, Sora stood up with Naminé. He would've gone to talk to the teacher right then but he didn't want to lose Naminé as his tour guide. Outside the classroom Naminé stood looking around. Sora glanced at his schedule impatiently, wanting to go find the gym. "Hey!" Surprised at Naminé's sudden outburst Sora looked to see who she was waving at. A blond boy with a face almost as angelic as Naminé's waved back and made his way towards them. Casually dressed in black and white his blue eyes seemed to stand out even more. Piercing Sora for just a second they flickered over to Naminé.

"Hey," he said giving her a one armed hug. "What's up?" He was tactfully ignoring Sora's presence. Great.

"This is my friend Sora," she said to get Roxas to focus. As the boy's eyes met again Sora definitely took his time to look over Roxas. He hoped it came off as one guy gauging the other when all he was really doing was checking Roxas out. To put it honestly, he was sexy. The clothes he wore did nothing to detract from his lithe form and obviously toned arms. "He's new and since he has gym next - with you - I was hoping you'd show him to the gym and to his next class." Though it was phrased like a request there was something in her tone that said the blond boy really had no choice.

"Sure," he said, holding out his hand to Sora, his own examination of the new kid complete. "Roxas."

"Sora," Sora replied taking his hand. Roxas' grip was firm but not competitive. Interesting.

"Now that you know each other I'm hoping you'll make sure Sora can find all of his classes. He also has lunch with us so make sure you get him there safely." Her wink was playful as she trotted off to her own class but Sora felt like there was some other meaning in that too. What was he missing?

With a heavy sigh Roxas ran his hand through his hair and shook his head after her retreating frame. Even under his clearly frustrated exterior, the ghost of a smile played across his lips. "Come on," Roxas said turning around and heading towards the nearest staircase. "We've better get to gym. I hope you brought clothes to change."

"Umm..." No. He hadn't even thought of that. Whoops.

"So, no." Roxas shook his head at Sora this time. "I have an extra set I just brought. You can borrow those."

"Cause you are being nice or cause Naminé would want you to?" The words were out of Sora's mouth before he knew what he was saying. He didn't mean it to sound like he was judging Roxas' intentions, just as a friendly question.

The glare it got him said Roxas didn't think it was very friendly. "If you don't want them then fine."

"No!" Even though Roxas had turned his back to Sora again the brunette held up his hands. "I didn't mean it like that. That'd be great if you could lend me them for today. I was just asking if you and Naminé were dating or something."

Surprisingly, Sora got a laugh from the blond, not even a sarcastic one. "Not even close." Roxas adjusted his backpack, slung over only one shoulder, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're just friends. She's like a... well, it sounds kind of strange but a witch." He must've felt Sora's confused look because he explained. "Once you become friends with her she casts some sort of spell on you and one look into those big blue eyes and saying no to anything is like killing a puppy. So we all keep her happy."

Sora was curious as to who exactly 'we all' was but he figured he'd figure that out before long if he kept hanging out with her. He could see why no one wanted to say no to her, she really did look too sweet to deny her anything. How amazingly manipulative of her. For that, Sora gave her props.

After just a few short minutes Roxas had led Sora to the gym's boy's locker room. Already inside and changing or changed were at least twenty other guys of all different ages. Roxas took Sora up to the gym teacher's office and knocked on the open door. "Hey, Xigbar," he said before the black haired teacher even looked up. When he did Sora tried not to stare at the eye patch he wore. "This is Sora, he's new and needs a locker."

"Sora, huh?" Xigbar leaned back in his chair for a second giving Sora a quick once-over. Turning back to his desk he pulled something up on his computer quickly before writing on a post-it note. "Here's your new locker and combo. Did you bring clothes kid?"

"He's borrowing my extra set," Roxas said before Sora even opened his mouth.

Holding out the note for Sora to take, Xigbar nodded his head at Roxas. "Then both of you get changed. We're doing volleyball today."

Taking the note Sora nodded and went to find his locker. Near the end of the locker room Sora found his locker next to a silver haired asshole. _Great,_ he thought bitterly when he saw Riku halfway through changing. The last thing he wanted was _that_ superior asshole in his class. Opening his locker he tried his best to ignore him, Sora opened his locker and shoved his backpack in. "Here," Roxas said from behind him. Turning Sora found an extra t-shirt and basketball shorts being held out for him. "They're clean, promise."

"Thanks," Sora said quickly, taking the offered clothes. "I'll wash them later for you."

"Found yourself a new friend Sora?" Cringing, Sora faced Riku to find Riku giving Roxas a disdainful look. Roxas glared back, daring Riku to say more. "Here's my warning for you, new kid, unless you're looking for an unwanted present don't hang out with _that_ guy."

Flipping the older guy off, Roxas just smiled confidently back. "At least I'm not hiding anything." Last words said Roxas went to his own locker to change.

Fully confused Sora didn't say anything. He liked Roxas but he did want to know what Riku meant. Then again, Riku was a cocky bastard. What a typical jock. Quickly slipping on the borrowed clothes Sora turned to see what everyone else was doing. Those changed were on their way into the gym, those not... well, Sora would be lying if he said they weren't a treat for his eyes. Most had nice bodies that made his eyes linger inappropriately. Trying not to get caught he diverted his eyes to the ground and followed the majority of the crowd into the gym. Until he knew whether or not he'd be judged here he wasn't going to out himself just yet. But having gym everyday was going to make it hard.

In the gym Sora went to find a still frazzled Roxas. For all that he seemed pretty sure of himself while standing up to Riku he was clearly upset. "You good?" Sora asked coming to stand beside him.

With a grin that didn't reach his eyes Roxas said, "Yeah. Glad you're not listening to what that bastard said."

Oh, how he wanted to ask more. The curiosity was burning in him, but Sora didn't want to piss of Roxas yet. Besides, he was sure he'd find out soon enough.

As gym class began and students were put into teams for volleyball, Sora was relieved to find himself grateful not to be placed on a team with Riku but bummed he wasn't with Roxas. As the matches began Sora focused on what he was doing. While he hadn't even taken an interest in most sports other than surfing back home he wasn't bad at them. Surprisingly enough, with all of the guys who looked like total jocks, Sora ended up being a pretty decent player. His athleticism was a blessing; all of the guys on his team were congratulating him and, here at least, weren't treating him like the new kid.

Class seemed far too short for Sora and when Xigbar announced the end of class Sora was actually sad. Making his way back to the locker room he wished he could've just stayed in gym all day. Stripping down Sora jumped a bit when Riku actually talked to him. "Not bad," he said taking off his shirt. Maybe he was a completely bastard, but Sora couldn't help but notice his chest. So well muscled but not grossly so. He had the kind of body that made most guys green with envy. It was so perfectly toned, Sora wanted to touch it to make sure it was real. Or maybe because he just wanted to touch it... "I didn't know you were a sports guy."

"I'm not really," Sora said as he ripped his eyes from Riku.

"Could've fooled me." Shorts came off and Sora had to sneak just one more quick look. Nice butt, and a nice sized package from what Sora could see. Damn. Sora turned back to focus on changing himself. "Fall sports have already started, but why don't you consider trying out for winter or spring sports?"

What was this? Was having a decent amount of skill a necessity for Riku to not think of him as a loser new kid? "I'll consider it." For all that Riku seemed nice now Sora wasn't going to forget how rude he was before.

"What's your next class?" Quietly enough to surprise Sora, Roxas had come up to lean against the lockers on the other side of Sora.

Grabbing his schedule out of his backpack Sora simply said, "French in room 130."

"I can show you where that is." Fully clothed, Riku shut his locker. "My girlfriend is in that class."

"Don't worry _your highness_," Roxas said with a sneer. "I sure I can do a fine job showing Sora around. I don't want him thinking we're all asshole like you."

"Don't you have someone to meet in some bathroom or something?"

Confused as hell, and now mildly worried Roxas pushed drugs, Sora decided to keep his mouth firmly shut. "Fine, play tour guide," Roxas said as he pushed himself away from the lockers. "I'll see you at lunch, Sora."

That said, Roxas left Sora in Riku's hands. What was the problem between those two? Grabbing his backpack, Riku smiled at Sora. "Ready?" Still keeping his mouth shut, Sora just nodded. Following Riku out of the locker room it was a quick walk to his next class. Though he didn't have the class with Sora, Riku went inside as well. With a slight smile he went right up to a pretty brunette with amazing violet eyes. "Hey babe," he said leaning down to give the girl a kiss.

"Didn't expect to see you here," the girl said with a happy smile.

"Remember the new kid I was telling you about, this is Sora. Sora, Kairi, my girlfriend."

With a smile, Kairi turned to Sora who had seated himself in the back a few rows over. "Nice to meet you." She seemed genuinely friendly. "I hope your first day hasn't been too bad so far."

"It's been pretty good," replied Sora as he thought about how friendly Naminé had been.

"I'm glad!" Turning back to Riku she put on a fake pout. "So you didn't come here just for me?"

"Well, I would but it makes me late for class," Riku said with a laugh. _He's going to be late for class?_ Well, that made Sora at least think he wasn't a complete asshole. "So I'm going to leave before I get yelled at even more." Kissing Kairi again Riku left just as the teacher came in.

A man with long hair the color of caramel, the teacher had a bored look on his face. Or maybe it was just how his eyes seemed permanently half closed. "Sora Hijazaki," he called out before he even reached his desk. "Come get your book."

Grabbing his new book and returning to his seat, the teacher started in on his lesson without another delay. He was one of the teachers who you had to keep up with because there was no way he was going to stop for anyone. If you fell behind you better figure out a way to catch up. Though he seemed to hate all students, Sora found him one of his favorite teachers so far. This was how he learned best. Though not as good as gym, by the time the bell rang Sora felt a bit better about this new school.

"Hey, Kairi!" The female brunette was already on her way out the door. "Can you show me where the cafeteria is here?"

"Oh? Sure! I'm headed there now." In a friendly gesture she waited until Sora had caught up with her and linked arms with him. As short as the walk from the gym to French, the French to the cafeteria was just as short. "Will you be okay?" she asked as they entered the doors. "I'm off to sit with Riku. You can sit with us if you want." She said the last bit as if in an afterthought.

"No, I've already told someone else I'd sit with them."

Though she offered she didn't seem to really want him there. But why? She seemed so nice. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you later!" Prancing off she went up to where Riku already sat with some friends and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I was afraid you might actually go sit with that guy." Sora jumped and spun in place to find Roxas smiling behind him. "Naminé would've been crushed if you had."

"Naw, they aren't really my type of people," Sora said casually.

"They not anyone's type of people. They're all fakes with secrets they'll never admit to."

With a tilt of his head he motioned to a table where Naminé was sitting. Following the blond over Sora was pleased with the large smile from Naminé that greeted him. "Sora! Hey!" Grabbing his hand she forced him to sit next to her while Roxas sat on her other side. "Let me introduce you to these other two. First is Demyx," she said pointing to another blond boy. "He's a senior here and a drum major in the band."

With a big, carefree grin, Demyx's water colored eyes flashed mischievously. "Congrats new kid, you've set a record for being wrapped around Naminé's finger. Even Roxas here took almost a week before she had him."

Smile turning into a friendly glare Naminé threw one of her fries at him. "You know I hate it when you guys say things like that. Feel free to ignore him, Sora, he's a trouble maker. But so is Axel." Sora turned his attention to the other guy at their table.

Shockingly long red hair and eyes a shade of green brighter than emeralds, Axel had a smirk that said he was proud of being a trouble maker. "It's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"I'll remember," Sora assured him. Who could forget a name like that?

"Axel's a senior like Demyx except there nothing special about him." Her comment was one only a good friend could make to another.

"Watch it girlie," Axel said as he leaned forward on the table to get in her face. "Keeping up with my reputation is hard work and that makes me special."

"Okay Axel. Now Sora, why don't we go get some food for you?" Chatting amicably the whole time Naminé showed him where to buy food and gave him tips on what was good and wasn't. When they sat back down at their table everyone included Sora in the conversation as if they'd been friends for ages. When they asked him a question they all listened for the answer before commenting. _They sure know how to make a guy feel special_.

For the rest of the day Naminé showed him to and from his classes. No one he knew was in his government class but the blond angel was in his English class and Kairi in his World History class. While she hadn't seemed eager for Sora to sit with her at lunch she was more than friendly in class again. She even let him borrow her notes from the semester so far so he could catch up. Then she walked him to where their lockers were before going to meet up with Riku.

Extremely pleased with his first day in a new school, Sora went out to his car smiling. Moving hadn't been as bad as he'd thought and he was already making some friends. Of course he still regretted having to move, but maybe Twilight Central wasn't going to be hell after all. Well, of course he could hope.


	2. Chapter 2

~Twilight Central~

~Chapter 2~

**AN: Thank you to my wonderful new beta Ninja Ris! Also, super sorry for how much slower this story is coming. Remember to review!**

Okay, he'd admit it: He kinda of, sort of, maybe, actually liked Twilight Central High. After just a short two weeks Sora already had found himself a few good friends and no enemies. One win for Sora. While that made him super happy, the other thing that made him really happy was knowing his biology teacher Larxene finally knew he existed. Yeah, it was pretty stupid, but since she'd had them swap papers to grade them then hadn't given them homework for a few nights after that, Sora hadn't even registered to her as a new student. Lucky for him she decided to give them an easy clam dissection and noticed Naminé was no longer without a partner.

Naminé, beautiful blond angel that she was, had done everything she could to help Sora. She even stayed after in math with him so he could talk to Zexion about getting caught up. When Sora found out she actually lived on his same street he started giving her rides to and from school as well. The company was nice, even on such a short drive. Already she was opening up to him and let him see some of her very impressive drawings. But she rarely let other people see them. Only those she considered friends were allowed to; and her art teacher. The more time he spent with her the more he wished he was interested in her. She was so incredibly nice and kind hearted, she'd be such a perfect girlfriend.

But even if he had been interested she seemed more interested in Roxas. Sora was still convinced there was something more between them but that had to have just been his imagination. Yet Roxas was so deceiving. He was so friendly with everyone. For him there seemed to be no personal space he didn't want you in. Often he and Naminé would sit close together or he'd be smooshed between Axel and Demyx. And the looks he would unconsciously give someone were so... sexy. Sora felt bad for being slightly turned on by the blond boy, but when he'd say something that could be taken in a really dirty way. Roxas would sometimes give him a look that said he'd do dirty things to Sora if given the chance. It was such a fleeting looks that sometimes Sora was sure he was imagining it. But he'd seen Roxas give Axel and even Demyx that same look.

Still, as much as those little looks turned him on, Sora knew exactly who he wanted to jump if given the chance. Having to see Riku almost naked every day was making Sora hate him less and less. "The more attractive you are the bigger douche you can be." Brilliant words from Axel just a few days ago. Riku was one of those people who was so attractive, Sora could begin to understand what a jerk he could be. He definitely didn't think Riku was the devil's spawn like Roxas and his friends seemed to, but he knew Riku was no angel.

After that first day when Riku and Roxas exchanged words that made no sense to Sora, the brunette had hoped someone would fill him in on what their problem with the other was. When he tried hinting at it hoping someone would pick up on it and tell him why they hated Riku they'd change the subject or start on another rant about what a douche he was. Not helpful. But if that was the only time they'd be unhelpful, Sora was still doing well.

Classes were going well and had slowly begun making a few more friends. The lessons weren't too hard and the students were warming up to him, especially in gym class. There he'd discovered an athletic side of him he'd never known of before. No matter what it was Sora was better than most. Riku was better than him at everything but Sora wanted to beat him. That smug, challenging smile that Riku had whenever Sora caught his eye pushed him to get better, try harder. Hell, he'd even started going home, getting online and reading tips to improve his form in whatever they were playing. In these past two short weeks they'd played volleyball, basketball, softball, kickball, flag football and even tried a bit of yoga. Xigbar, the gym teacher, had a weird fascination with sports and insisted on cycling through them quickly each quarter of school. It was strange, but Sora liked the variety of things he was introduced to.

Hell, everything about this new town was challenging everything he'd thought. People here were so different and so were the teachers. Hell, the teachers here were mostly young and wanted to be called by their first names. It was so strange yet awesome at the same time.

"Yo! Sora!" Glancing over his shoulder to see who was calling his name he smiled and stopped to wait.

"Hey Demyx," Sora said as the dirty blond guy jogged up to him in the middle of the hall. "I never see you around here at this time. What's up?"

"Huge problem!" Throwing his arms wide to show just what a problem it was Demyx tried to express just how important this was. "Axel's out sick and has my cheat sheet for my college algrebra test! I need that! I didn't bother memorizing the equations!"

"Okay, so what do we do?" Sora really couldn't see what a big deal it was. Okay, that was a lie. He'd freak out if his cheat sheet for a test was lent out then couldn't be returned.

"You're going to be an amazing friend and take me to go get it right now."

"You want me to skip class to drive to Axel's to get your cheat sheet?"

"Yes."

Two things went through Sora's mind. One: Demyx asked Sora because they were now good enough friends that Demyx could ask him such a thing. Two: Demyx was seeing how much of a pushover he was. The first seemed unlikely because Sora had only been there two weeks, the second was unlikely because the blond didn't seem to have a trait so mean in him. Yeah, Sora would go with the first. "Sure. Let's go now since it just my gym period and then I can be back for French."

Giving Sora a clap on the back in thanks, Demyx ran out towards the parking lot expecting Sora to follow. Practically jumping up and down by his car Demyx waited for Sora to hurry. "Let me drive," he said holding out his hand for the keys. "You're too slow."

"No way in hell," Sora said jumping into the driver's seat. "Didn't you just crash your car a few weeks before I got here?"

Demyx settled himself in the passengers seat with a pout. "It was a deer! It ran out in front of me. Not my fault."

"Uh huh." Sora's jeep started up with a roar. Pulling out of the crowded parking lot he hoped his parking spot so close to the school would still be there when he got back. He'd been getting to school pretty early to get a good spot and - as ashamed as he was to admitt it - to see Riku. Kairi's locker was actually right next to his so if he showed up early enough he sometimes found Riku waiting for her to finish up her morning cheer practice. That is if he wasn't busy with one of his morning practices for football or flirting with Aerith at the front desk.

Of course, the girl next in line to become the cheer captain was dating the captain of the varsity football team. How disgustingly typical. Even worse was Riku's mocking glances. Sora wasn't sure if he was imagining things but he felt as if Riku might've caught on to him sneaking glances at him in the locker room. Yay for having a good reason to skip gym now; having Riku think he wanted him would make his life more difficult than it needed to be. Even if he did like him, Riku did not need to know that. No one did. It was his business anyways.

"So where exactly is Axel's place?" He only knew the general direction fron where Axel drove off to everyday after school.

"Pretty close. You know that old mansion we showed you the other day?" Sora nodded in remembrance. Just a handful of days after coming here Namine had shown him the place with Roxas and their friends Pence and Ollette. "Axel lives right down the street from that place."

"Kay."

Ten minutes was all it took to reach the house Demyx said was Axel's. The redhead's black Mustang was parked in the driveway with a pale green VW Bettle behind it. Did he have a sister or something? It couldn't be Namine's becuase she had an old white Jeep and Roxas... well, Sora was fully aware he was gay (or at least bi) but he definately wasn't that flambouyantly gay. His old, beat up navey blue truck was still parked back at school.

Both boys climbed out of the car and went up to the front door. Sora rang the doorbell while Demyx pounded on the door yelling, "AXEL! Open up asshole! I need my cheat sheet for my test next period!" It took a few seconds but soon footsteps could be heard approaching the door.

The front door opened to show a tired Axel. His mop of red hair seemed even more dishevaled and spikey than usual. Those killer green eyes of his were bright with the second wind of energy that came from staying up too late. "Hey, stay here and I'll grab it for you," Axel said in a hoarse voice. Damn, he sounds like shit, Sora thought sympathetically. Almost shutting the door all the way Axel left them standing outside for just qa bit longer before he returned with the single piece of paper Demyx needed. "Here. Sorry man, I didn't mean to almost screw you over."

"Not a problem," Demyx said with a grin, happy to just have his paper back. "Just... get better. Roxas will probably be over after school to make sure you're good."

Again, Sora felt like he was missing some crucial piece of information. Most friends would just call or text someone sick. And most friends wouldn't ruin the surprise visit of another. What wasn't Sora aware of here?

"Whatever," Axel said with a shrug but his brows knitted together. For some reason he didn't seem to want Roxas around. Why? "Just let me know how that test goes."

"Sure thing," Demyx replied with a wave as he walked back to Sora's car.

"Bye, Axel," Sora said slowly. Axel nodded his farewell towards Sora's retreating back. The front door shut as Sora shut his own door. Starting his car again Sora paused before putting it in drive. "Demyx," he asked in a questioning tone, "Does Axel have a sister?"

"Huh? No, why?"

"Who's Bug is that?"

With a glare so menacing coming from a cheerful guy like the blond Sora actually regretted asking. Luckily the glare wasn't for him but for the green car. "No one's." His tone was serious and flat making it clear he had no intentions of saying more on the subject. But curiosity was slowly bubbling in Sora. What were all of these secrets?

The ride back to school was spent in silence. Demyx no longer seemed grumpy, but Sora couldn't think of anything to say - or ask - that wouldn't piss him off again. Pulling into the parking lot he found his spot still open. As they parked Demyx jumped out and waited for Sora to get out so they could walk in together. "Thanks kid," he said with a grin, patting Sora on the head. "I owe you a big one."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sora said with a grin. "But how about you just pay me back now and stop calling me kid?"

Demyx threw his head back with a laugh. "Whatever you want, Sora." Of course the blond would go back to calling him kid eventually, but Sora didn't really mind. His older friend didn't mean it in a bad way, just a fun sort of nickname. Entering through the door Demyx glanced at the nearest clock. "That didn't take too long. You should still be able to make about half of your class if you hurry."

The idea of skipping class entierly was appealing but Sora did want to stop into gym; it was his favorite class with not only a friend but a very attractive guy as well... "Yeah, I'll see you at lunch," Sora said as he trotted off to the locker room. He was also hoping he might be able to get at least a drop of info from Roxas. Okay, so his chances were slim at best, but asking never hurt, right?

Pushing open the door to the locker room Sora started making his way over to his locker when a strange sound reached his ears. Freezing in place, he blushed faintly. His imagination was going to be the death of him. There was no way he was actually hearing soft moans similar to those he made when he touched himself. Peaking down one row of lockers than the next Sora had almost convinced himself he was hearing things when he reached the row his was in.

With just the barest of glances Sora tried not to bolt. He also tried his best not to think of the sight he just saw. Back out in the safety of the hallway Sora bolted for the nearest bathroom. Ignoring the urinals he went straight for a stall. It was wrong and disguesting and so terribly hot. Pressing the heel of his hand against his groin he tried not to think of that image in a sexy way. But wow... Calming down a bit, he put the toilet seat and cover down so he could sit on it. To process this he needed to sit.

Trying to keep his body from reacting at all Sora tried to think more analytically. Who: Roxas and one of the other boys from gym. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like Hayner, one of the guys on the football team with Riku. What: Roxas on his knees between Hayner's legs as he sat on one of the benches. Where: In the damned locker room where anyone could walk in. Look what Sora did. When: The middle of class wheneveryone else was busy. Why: Who the fuck knew? Roxas seemed to hate all of those football guys, Riku especially.

Sora's pittiful efforts not to get turned on by that image failed. No matter how scientifically he looked at it that sight made him want to switch places with Hayner. He'd known Roxas was really attractive but he'd never considered actually hitting on him. Roxas was just a friend. A good friend. Maybe a better friend... Oh how he wanted to be that type of friend. Out of everyone he could think of to have give him his first blow job, Roxas was now at the top of the list. Lips stretched around a nice pink dick, eyes slightly shuttered as he focused on his task.

Biting his lips Sora thought of Larxene and her anger issues, that way her face scrutched up when she lost a game on her computer, the happy look on her face when she gave out a detention just for forgetting homework, and found his errection gone almost immediately. In that moment she became his new favorite teacher and boner kill.

There was no way he was going to do something so... sexual with Roxas. No way he'd even ask about it. They were friends, strictly friends. When he finally felt calm enough he left the bathroom, trying to leave those thoughts behind as well. Damn, it was hard to though. Walking to his French class he hoped that the distraction of the language would keep his mind from such thoughts. Those few minutes he had left until the class before him was let out were tense. Sora was in a constant battle to not get himself embaressingly arrounsed again.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Opening closed eyes and releasing the lip he was biting Sora tried to look normal for Kairi. He probably had looked like he was in pain or something.

"I'm fine. Just a bad headache," he said with a laugh, placing his hands behind his head.

Concerned, Kairi lifted a hand and placed it on his forehead. "You don't have a fever..." Bright violet eyes close searched his face looking for something. Not finding it she stepped back. "Careful, kay? Lots of people are getting sick now that fall is almost over and winter is almost here."

Smiling at her concern, Sora let his arms drop. "I'll be fine, don't worry!"

She's really pretty... The thought came from no where and Sora was surprised by it. He wasn't attracted to her but she was definately cute. Her smile lit up her whole face and those eyes sparkled like jewels. It was so obvious to see why Riku liked her. "I'm glad," she said as she leaned back and just smiled at him. "I don't want to lose my French and History buddy."

Not only was Sora in French with Kairi, but they also shared their World History class. Unlike a typical, stereotypical cheerleader, Kairi was actually really smart. Almost scary smart. She got perfect score on tests and such but that wasn't what was scary. What was scary was the way she seemed to remember everything and could pull out an opposing fact or argument in a split second. If she wanted to correct a teacher, they probably were wrong.

The bell rang and Sora and Kairi stood waiting for the students from the class before to file out before they entered. "Sit next to me Sora," Kairi said as she took her normal seat. Confused, Sora followed her command. She was kind of like Namine, when they asked you to do something you just did it. "So, I heard our drum major, Demyx Prideux, is having a party this friday. You're his friend, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And you'll be there, right?"

"Um... I guess so."

"Cool. I just wanted to make sure I'd have a buddy."

"What about Riku?"

Kairi's blink erased whatever trace of a hint Sora had been looking for in those clear eyes. "I don't think he's interested in going to a party like that," she said with a laugh. "I mean, really, the only reason I'm even going is because, if he wanted to, Demyx could have this school wrapped around his finger."

"What do you mean?" Sora desperately hoped Kairi would answer him for once. Too many strange things were going on today already and he needed a break.

Pouting slightly Kairi gave him an annoyed look. "I can't believe you didn't know." Reaching into her backpack she pulled out her textbook and notebook. "His mom is the district administrator for the Twilight School System and his dad is nothing short of a millionaire."

Sora was glad Kairi wasn't looking at him because the clear shock and disbelief couldn't have been a pretty sight. Demyx? Cheery, slightly dim, just-crashed-his-car Demyx, came from money? No way in hell. If he did, why was he a drum major in band? Shouldn't he be golfing and sporting polos? Weird...

"I don't want you to think I'm some gold-digger or something," Kairi quickly said with a stern look. "Our families just know each other so I try to stay on good terms with him. That's it."

Sora shook his head quickly. "I didn't think that! Really! I just never would've guessed you two knew each other."

"We do hang out with completely different people," Kairi said with a laugh, clearly relieved Sora wasn't judging her in any way. "In fact, I think you're the second friend we've ever had in common."

Strangely, Sora felt almost honored he was so well liked by both groups of friends. It was nice know all of those different people were there for him. "I'm glad we're friends." He knew he sounded like a little kid, but he couldn't think of any other way to tell her how he felt. Besides, to the point was always best.

The bell rang and everyone else had taken their seats. All of the lesson was spent on learning the past tense in the language and how some words needed to be combined with others... Really, it was so confusing. It also wasn't very interesting compared to some other things... Namely, one blond who Sora couldn't get out of his mind again. Kairi wasn't distracting him and the lesson was boring enough that he really couldn't help but think of Roxas.

How did he even know what he was doing? Of course Sora knew what Roxas had been doing, but they were only sixteen. Roxas seemed so... experienced. Sora, still, had never had someone else touch him so intimately. Was he that far behind or was Roxas just that far ahead? And, of course, he was curious to know what it would be like to be Roxas with something so long in his mouth. Maybe the knowledge of what to do was there somewhere and when the time came he'd know what to do.

Jumping with the ring of the bell Sora quickly pictured Larxene yelling at him for trying to talk to her. The fire in her eyes would make him burn on the spot and if that didn't do it he would wish he was dead instead of having to serve detention with her.

Oh yeah, she was definately his perfect boner kill.

Hoping no one noticed his dying errection Sora got up to walk with Kairi to lunch. She chatted away about nothing in particular really, just talking to talk, but it was nice. As they approached the cafeteria her words died off. Glancing down at her and then glancing at where her gaze was directed Sora bit his lip. Riku was standing in the doorway talking to Hayner. Well, maybe not talking. Riku seemed pissed but he kept his voice he know what had happened during gym?

"Riku!" Kairi said, smile firmly in place.

Breaking off his conversation with Hayner, Riku turned towards the approaching pair forcing his own smile. "Hey Kairi, Sora." He leaned down as Kairi came close to give her a peck on the lips. Straightening up he looked at Sora. "Where were you during gym?"

"Demyx needed a ride to go get something from Axel's house so I had to take him," Sora said with a smile.

"Axel Henderson?" Riku asked.

"Um, yeah. I didn't know there were any others here."

Tugging slgihtly on Riku's arm Kairi drew his attention back to her. "What does it matter? Come on, let's go eat."

As he was dragged away Riku waved back at Sora. "See ya!"

Mildly confused with everything Sora went over to sir with his other friends. Other than Axel they were all there. "How'd your test go Demyx?" asked Sora as he sat next to Namine and across from Roxas.

"Thanks to you I probably at least passed it," he said with a laugh already digging into the burrito he got. He practically attacked it like an animal. Was Kairi just joking with me? Sora wondered. Then again, he still hadn't seen Demyx's house or actually knew what type of car he crashed...

Pulling out his own packed luch Sora sorted through to find a chicken salad sandwhich. "Congrats," he said a bit absently. Didn't he have a cookie in here too? Oh, there it was, under his chips. Childish as it was he really liked the cookies his mom made. Pulling out the cookie to eat first he glanced up at Roxas who was in a conversation with Namine. The blond haired boy was absently eating Goldfish, licking the extra cheese off his fingers between each one. The sight just brought back the image from before again. He knew he should look away and think of Larxene but... one more second...

Blue eyes the color of the summer sky glanced over and met Sora's. Not even the slightest bit of emotion flickered behind those sky colored eyes. Embaressed, Sora averted his gaze and turned to Demyx. "So what time is your party Friday?" he asked quickly.

"Hm... Not sure. Whenever people show up I guess." Demyx shoved the last bit of his burrito into his mouth. "But you can come over early you know. It not like my parents will be around for a while so you should just spend the weekend at my place."

"I'll see if my parents will let me."

"Sounds good. Hey Roxas, I told Axel you'd visit him after school today." Not breaking even for a second in his conversation with Namine, Roxas nodded to show he heard.

It was hard getting through the rest of the day. No matter how hard he tried he kept seeing Roxas and finding himself aroused. It was almost embaressing how easily he was distracted. No self control at all really. Sad...

Even as he walked out from his last class of the day with Kairi to the parking lot only the smallest fraction of his brain could actually focus on what she was saying. Outside the sun was bright and students were gathering in small groups to talk around their cars before heading home. "Sora! Kairi!"

Turning around to see Riku leaning again a large black Hummer, Sora followed Kairi over to talk to the silver haird guy. "What's up?" asked Sora. This was the first time Riku had wanted to talk to him outside of school.

"Kairi told me you two have a test in French on Wednesday. You should come over tomorrow night when she comes over to study."

It was so strange. He knew Riku was kind of a jackass, albeit a cute one, so why was he being nice? Knot set firmly in his stomach Sora nodded. "Sure." The smile he got in return made his chest feel tight. Kairi was so incredibly lucky... Not only did she get such a cute guy but she even got his nice side.

"Hey Sora!" Spinning around Sora looked to see who else was calling his name. Standing over by Sora's car was Roxas, clearly waiting for him.

"Uh, I got to go, but I'll see you both tomorrow!" said Sora as he ran over to Roxas. Maybe it was his imagination but neither Riku nor Kairi seemed thrilled he was ditching them to talk to Roxas. "Hey Roxas," he said as he came up to the blond.

"What's up?" Roxas on his knees in front of Hayner... The image popped into his ehad but he smiled to cover it up.

"Stop it, Sora," Roxas said as he looked away. "You were the one who came in during gym, weren't you?" The long silence that stretched between them said it all.

"Look, it was nothing. Just forget what you saw, okay?" He didn't seem mad. Instead it was like he was ashamed that Sora caught him doing that.

"Of course! Already forgotten!"

The look on his face said he didn't believe it but Roxas nodded anyways. "Thanks," he said quietly. "I'm off to see Axel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya..." He watched Roxas walk off and drive away to Axel's place before he climbed into his car. It was so strange. "You'd think I'd have learned something by now," Sora said to himself. "I guess I just need to get to know them better."


	3. Chapter 3

~Twilight Central~

~Chapter 3~

AN: Sorry this one is so short but it had to be cause... well just cause. It's setting the scene for sooooooo much! Sorry!

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Stop! No! Roxas! I don't want this!"<p>

How had he gotten himself into this mess? It wasn't like some part of him didn't want this, but no part of him wanted _this _with _him_. They were friends, just good friends and not anything more. Yet here they were, on the counter in Sora's kitchen room with Roxas' hand shoved down his boxers and his pants undone and shoved around his ankles. The smallest tears of panic were threatening to fall from Sora's eyes.

But hadn't it been his fault?

The day after Sora had witnessed Roxas in action in the locker room he'd tried his best to forget everything he'd seen, but no matter how normal he acted, Roxas couldn't look him in the eye. They still talked and joked, but never once did Roxas look him in the eye. Everyone else had seemed to notice too, but no one asked what was wrong between them. So he'd continued on like nothing was wrong and went over to hang out with Riku and Kairi. He and Kairi had been able to finish all of their studying. All three of them had then been able to sit down and watch a movie.

It was strange how normal everything was. He'd already made friends and was settling into a routine. Maybe not all of his friends liked each other, but they all seemed genuinely interested in being friends with him. It was so heartwarming.

So how had he gotten himself into _this _situation?

Oh. That was it. Wednesday had come around and everything had been going well up until after school. He'd been hanging around Roxas' car trying to get the blond to look at him directly when he'd said something stupid. "Hey Roxas, why don't you come over and hang out with me? My parents wont be home for a while so we could watch a movie or something." He'd meant it as a friendly thing, like how he had watched a movie with Riku and Kairi, but something in the way Roxas' eyes flashed at him told him he hadn't taken it like that at all.

"Sure, Sora. Should I just follow you home?" His voice was tight and Sora had been so confused in the moment, but had gone with it.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The smile Roxas gave him was painfully predatory. It sent unpleasent shivers up his spine. There was nothing friendly in that smile. Still, Sora had gotten into his car and driven home with Roxas following close behind. He'd pulled into his garage while Roxas parked in the driveway. Watching Roxas get out of his car something seemed different. He was no longer wearing his hoodie and the t-shirt he wore was... tight. The blond might've had a frame a bit smaller than Sora's but he did have some nice muscle tone which could finally be seen.

Sora led the way inside and took his shoes off in the mud room. The blond followed his example and followed him inside. "Want anything to eat?" Sora asked as they entered the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and pulled out a coke. "Or something to drink?"

Roxas took the coke but didn't bother opening it. Instead he place it on the counter and approached Sora. "Stop this, Sora." Sora let the fridge door close and backed away from the blond.

"Uh... Roxas..." That terrifyingly dangerous look in Roxas' eyes made Sora's stomach tighten. "What're you doing?"

"Was it really so nesessary for you to go butting into my business?" They were the same height but Roxas managed to make Sora feel much smaller as he was trapped against the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The blond pushed his body flush with Sora's and pressed one of his legs in between Sora's. The yelp Sora couldn't help but let out was anything but manly, but he was nervous dammit!

"I'm assuming Riku didn't say anything, but that means one of those other muscle headed assholes told you."

"Told me what?"

A hand reached down and undid Sora's jeans in a flash. Scrambling away and onto the counter, Sora pushed Roxas back hard enough he had to take a few steps back. "Dammit Sora, make up your mind," Roxas growled as he basically pounced on Sora. His hand was shoved deep into Sora's boxers so he could cup the brunette. "You've made it pretty clear this is why you wanted me to come over. Why are you being like this?"

"Roxas!" Sora gasped as Roxas' hand squeezed his dick. "Stop!" His voice was paniky. Somehow his pants had gotten pulled down around his ankles. He grabbed Roxas' wrist and tried to pull out his hand. The smallest of paniked tears formed in Sora's eyes. He didn't want this! This wasn't how this was suposed to happen. How could the first person to touch him like this not mean anything? "No! Roxas! I don't want this!" Sky blue eyes finally met his openly. Tentatively the hand from inside his pants was removed.

"Explain," Roxas said firmly.

"Why don't you? I have no idea what you've been talking about!"

Realization dawned in those sky blue eyes. Blushing slightly, Roxas climbed off of him and off the counter. "Sorry..." he muttered letting Sora get off as well to do up his pants. "Umm, I think I'm going to leave now..."

"Wait! Roxas!"

The back door shut and Sora could hear Roxas start his car. Really, what had happened? This couldn't be normal. Even if it was, this wasn't fair to him. Clearly there were things going on that he needed to know about. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he debated calling Roxas and demanding he come back, but Sora wasn't sure that was the smartest thing. He'd call Namine if he wasn't sure she'd end up using that look on him so he would quit asking questions.

Instead he called someone who he was pretty sure would cave. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin- _"Hey Sora! What's up?"

"Demyx, you need to explain some thing to me. Now." Sora tried to use his tone to impress upon the older guy just how important this was to him. "I just invited Roxas over and when we got here he shoved his hand down my pants."

"Shit." Sora could hear some rustling; probably Demyx getting settled in for a long conversation. "Look, Sora, I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you eveything. It's mostly Roxas' business, but..." A heavy sigh escaped Demyx's lips. "The kid is a bit messed up, ya know? He'd pretty touchy when it comes to... well, you know now. He tends to think everyone just wants his body and just goes with it. It's a long story there, but if you told him no, which I'm assuming you did and he probably ran away, then he wont try it again. He's smart like that."

"Honestly, Demyx, that answer sucked." Opening one of the cokes he pulled out Sora took a sip and let the carbonation form his next words on his tongue. "I need to know what's going on with him. You need to start telling me. Now."

The sound of Demyx clicking his tongue uncertainly told Sora just how carefully the blond was considering his words. "I mean it, it's a long story that I really can't tell you. All that matters is Roxas has gotten it into his head that he has to sleep his way around the school."

"Why would he do that? Have you slept with him?"

"Hell no!" The shock in Demyx's voice, that Sora would even ask that, was close to betrayal. "I'm here to pick up the pieces again, not mess him up more."

"Then why don't you stop him?"

"Look, when he decides to tell you everything, I'll tell you everything. Just drop it for now, Sora." Click. For a full minute Sora was just shocked by the anger in Demyx's voice and the fact he had hung up on him. So much for being able to get information out of him. Sora was still burning with curiosity and the need to know what had happened to Roxas. And not just his, but everyone's little secrets.

One way or another he'd find out for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

~Twilight Central~

~Chapter 4~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry the last one was so short but it was setting everything up for this chapter and the later ones! ^_^ Yay for secrets starting to come out. And I'm hoping everyone can forgive me for being so late with this! I'm in a new state for the summer to work and having just gotten here I've already got a job as a hostess and it's killing me. Second day of TRAINING and they're already leaving me alone for long periods of time to seat peeps and figure out how to work the machines by myself. Ugh. But I love it. <strong>

* * *

><p>Since Wednesday Sora had learned a few things:<p>

1) Roxas had serious issues. After what happened Wednesday he skipped the next two days of school.

2) Riku seemed happier without Roxas around.

3) Kairi, for all that she only actually wanted to talk to Sora in class, was actually super sweet and not exactly your stereotypical cheerleader.

4) Kairi hadn't been lying when she said Demyx came from money.

The last one was proven by the amazing party Sora was standing in the middle of. _Damn..._ Impressive was an understatement. There were even a few college kids around and, surprisingly enough, even Zexion, Sora and Naminé's math teacher, had shown up. Okay, that was mildly creepy but no one seemed to mind. Maybe that was why everyone was so well behaved in his class; he was just that cool.

The whole student body seemed to have fit itself into Demyx's house, including Roxas, excluding Riku. The slim blond boy had made it to the party but hadn't actually approached Sora yet and the silver haired football player hadn't even mentioned the fact that Kairi had gone without him. That pretty brunette was sticking close to one of the kegs Demyx had gotten so she could flirt with all of the guys who came to get beer. So much for being his buddy for the night. Then again, Sora was avoiding beer at all costs tonight. It was not tasty at all and took too long for him to feel anything. The few times he'd had anything to drink at all he realized he liked mixed drinks far more. Hell, he just liked liquor more than beer.

No matter his preference for alcohol, he wasn't drinking tonight. He wanted to keep all of his senses about him mostly because he wanted to wait for everyone to get drunk enough so he could pull the information out of them. Yes, his brilliant, master plan for figuring out all of these secrets was to make sure they were all drunk enough to not care about what they told him.

Seeing a blond figure across the large living room Sora tried to make his way over to his friend. Pushing people aside he tried desperately to see where Roxas went. He had to talk to him and since he hadn't been in school or answering his phone the past few days this was his first chance. Living room, to the kitchen, to the dinning room, to the stair case, Sora followed Roxas by catching glimpses of his blond hair, his blond hair and someone else's shoulder length brown hair. The guy leading him was almost as tall as Axel, maybe Demyx's height. A bad feeling in Sora's gut told him the guy Roxas was following was one of the guys on the football team that hung out with Riku.

But why?

He was reaching the top step as a small blond head ducked inside a door. Running up to the door he tried the knob but of course it was locked. "Shit," he muttered. Did he knock and ask to talk to Roxas or should he just walk away? Decisions, decisions...

"Mmm... Roxas..." Sora could hear the moan clearly through the door. It set his nerves on edge and sent his mind into those dark thoughts he'd been trying to avoid. He wanted to never think of that, of Roxas pouncing on him in his kitchen, again. He didn't want to ever see Roxas like that in his mind's eye. They were friends and friends didn't think of friends like that. Hell, he even wanted to do something to keep Roxas from hooking up with random people for something small they've said. If he could just do or say something to keep Roxas from jumping on everyone he'd be happy, it would make him a good friend.

Sora clenched his fists. They obviously weren't wasting time; Sora could hear soft moans and pants of a much higher octave ringing over much deeper grunts. They came in time with each other, in a rhythmic beat that made clear exactly what they were doing. And Sora couldn't interrupt that.

Storming away he went back to the party downstairs. Music still bumped around him and people mingled, all talking and laughing like everything was perfect. Kairi was flirting with one of the seniors quite happily from her position by one of the kegs.

It hadn't bothered him before, but for some reason, after seeing Roxas whoring himself around it really bugged him that she was basically emotionally cheating on a guy as cute as Riku. Yeah, maybe he was a dick, but he was a really attractive dick who did actually have a nice side. He didn't deserve to have Kairi flirting with every guy there. If Sora could just have a chance with him...

Bad thoughts. Very bad, pointless thoughts. Riku was dating a _girl._ That meant he had no interest in Sora like _that_. No hope. Don't wish for it. _Don't think about it_.

"Having fun, So-ra?" The sing-song way Demyx came up to Sora's side and said his name said he'd had plenty to drink already. Not enough to get him talking but enough to defiantly impair his judgment. Absently Sora wondered just how much more it'd take to get the loud-mouth to talk. One drink? Two? How was Sora going to get those next few drinks into the blond? He'd offer to do shots or something but he refused to do any shots.

"Yeah, this is pretty awesome Demyx." He tried to put in as much energy as he could into it and sound as excited as Demyx clearly wanted him to be.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy Demyx leaned down to put his face next to Sora's. The stench of the booze was so heavy on his breath it was almost suffocating Sora. "You can call me Demy." The low tone of his voice sounded so seductive and alluring. But the spell of his voice was broken when he let out a drunken laugh. "But only if you're going to sleep with me like Zexy does." So distracted by the way Demyx sang everything he almost didn't catch who the blond had mentioned.

"Who's Zexy?" Sora asked slowly.

"You know him, silly." A hand traced lazy circles on one of his shoulders. "You and Namy are in his class."

Demy...Demyx. Namy...Naminé? So, Zexy... "Zexion?"

"That's right! Isn't he amazingly cute? I don't know how I got lucky enough to get him into my bed. Sorry So-ra, I only like older guys. Oh there he is!" Happily releasing Sora from his hold he pranced over to the silver haired teacher. Almost completely stoic Zexion barely smiled at the blond who came over to him but the cold, emotionless look in his eyes did seem to warm up a bit. He even held out an arm to let Demyx settle into his side.

Roxas, Kairi and Demyx all had someone for the night it seemed which left Sora feeling mildly lonely. But there was always Naminé and Axel. Deciding at least one of them wouldn't mind having a buddy for the night he went off looking for them. Now one would think that even with the school's entire student body you'd still be able to find one of two people when they're all jammed together in one house, no matter how big it was. He even checked to the pool outside, though he couldn't imagine either of those he was looking for swimming with all of these people around.

The clock hit one am before Sora decided to give up. Everyone he was friends with had disappeared, probably off with someone else behind a closed door. Even Kairi was MIA. Just knowing that she might be off with someone else, cheating on Riku... He really couldn't stand it. For the first time that night he wished he'd had at least one drink as he pulled out his phone and dialed Riku's number. After a single ring he heard Riku's voice, "Hey Sora."

"Riku..." He didn't know exactly why he called, he just knew he didn't want Riku to be hurt by Kairi's actions. So did he tell him or let Riku find out on his own? "Why aren't you at the party?" Totally reasonable question.

"Not my scene," Riku said blandly. "But why are you calling? Is it not as much fun as you thought it'd be?"

"No it's really fun I just..." Well now he just sounded like some love sick loser. How to turn this so he wasn't lame in Riku's eyes? "Everyone's disappeared and I was just wondering if you really were here or not." That didn't help at all. He still sounded like a loser.

"Why don't you ditch the party?" The suggestion made Sora's breath catch. The chance to hang out with Riku... "You can come over here and we can find something more fun for you to do." His heart was pounding so hard he was praying Riku couldn't hear it. If Riku wanted to hang out with him, _just him_, maybe there was a chance. Or Riku was like any normal high school guy and just wanted to spend a night with his buddy playing games and watching movies.

_Please let him want me. _"Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

"Then I'll be over in ten minutes. Think you can wait that long?"

The teasing way those words came out made Sora smile. "I'll be fine."

"See you in a second." _Click._

Happy beyond belief Sora tried to decide if he should have a quick drink to calm himself down a bit. As much as he wanted to he didn't want anything to blur the memories he was about to, hopefully, make. Who knew when he'd have a chance to spend more time alone with Riku.

As he made his way to the front door to wait for Riku, the laws of the universe came into play: he found Axel and Naminé. He tried to stay hidden behind people so they didn't see him, but his extra precautions were pretty unneeded; heads huddled close together like they were discussing a secret, Sora wanted to go over and talk to them. Now might be the last chance he had to try to get any information from them tonight. But then they'd ask him about where he was going and they really seemed to hate Riku so... No. He'd talk to them later. Besides, getting information out of them while drunk didn't mean they trusted him. Wouldn't it be so much better to have them tell him while sober? It would be a sign of trust and respect and... And he just wanted to go hang out with Riku. Yep, that was really it.

Outside the night air was cold against Sora's skin. The fall was slowly turning into winter and the air was one of the first signs of it. Soon there would be snowball fights, hot chocolate and heavy jackets. Ew. Another reason Sora wanted to go back to Destiny Islands. But... home didn't have a sexy football player pulling up in a black hummer to pick him up. "You gonna stand there all night or are you going to actually hop in?" asked Riku teasingly through the open window.

Trying not to smile like an idiot Sora ran over and jumped into the car. Taking a breath to calm himself he tried not to moan at the smell of the car. Football, cologne and Riku; it was a heady combination. "Thanks," he said looking at his shoes. "The party wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be."

"No problem. You sure no one will miss you for the rest of the night?"

Taking another breath Sora tried to act normal and look at Riku directly but that just made him lose his breath again. Just in a black tank and shorts that had managed to work their way up his legs from sitting in the car, every part of Riku seemed to beg for Sora to touch. Well, Sora's body was begging him to touch that exposed skin. "No one will. They're all busy." Even to his own ears his voice sounded a bit tight. Not good. "But aren't you a bit chilly?"

Glancing down as if he just noticed what he was wearing the older boy shrugged. "Didn't think to grab a jacket. I was too busy saving you." The teasing tone had returned. Putting the car back into drive Riku pulled out of Demyx's crowded driveway and drove down the street.

"And thanks again for that," said Sora.

"Well, you are making my night more interesting," Riku admitted. "Since Kairi's at the party with everyone else I didn't have much to do." His words said he did in fact mind that his girlfriend was at a party without him. His tone said he couldn't give a rats ass.

Licking his lips Sora tried to work up the courage to ask Riku why there was such a contradiction in him. He hadn't asked anyone else anything tonight, so why not? Besides, he hadn't even considered Riku. Just because he wasn't really friends with the same people Sora was – more like enemies actually – that didn't mean he didn't know what was going on. As strange as this new high school was, gossip must spread like wildfire even here. "So why weren't you at Demyx's party?"

"I already told you, Sora," Riku said as if explaining something basic to someone who just hadn't been listening. "Not my scene."

"You say that, but it seems like it's more than that." A small bubble of fear formed in Sora's chest. What if Riku got pissed at him for poking around in his affairs? But they were friends so they should be able to talk, right?

Pulling up into the garage of a very modern looking house with large windows everywhere Riku got out and slammed his door a bit harder than necessary. Sighing Sora followed him, hoping he didn't completely ruin his chances. Inside the house everything looked just as modern as the outside. White marble kitchen counter tops and stainless steal gave the kitchen a high-tech look. Black leather couches gave the living room a very chic look. Stained mahogany wood tables and matching chairs looked elegant against the backdrop the windows provided. It was such an amazing house.

Taking his shoes off at the door, Sora kept a few steps behind Riku as the older boy lead him downstairs into the basement. Ignoring Sora's last comment Riku said, "My parents are divorced. This is my dad's house and he's out of town for the week for business."

Even the basement was all elegant and pristine. A large couch that could easily sit five people was stationed across from one of the largest TVs Sora had ever seen. Flopping down on the couch Riku pulled a blanket over himself. Unsure of where to sit, Sora perched himself on the arm of the couch. Silence stretched out for a while before Riku finally sighed and turned to Sora. "Okay, I'll answer a question for everyone you answer."

Sora was shocked. That was more than he'd gotten from anyone else. "Sure. Will you answer first?"

The look on Riku's face said he would rather not answer at all but he would at least keep his word. "Those guys hate me and it would just cause a scene. As much as I like the spotlight I'd rather not publicly kick Axel's ass again."

"Again?"

"My turn," Riku corrected with a slight tsk. "You're gay, aren't you?"

Shock. Complete shock. Wasn't that a bit blunt? Shouldn't there have been a few questions to lead up to it? "Yeah..." the brunette mumbled. His face felt hot and he tried not to look guilty. It wasn't anything to be ashamed of, but with Riku questioning him it seemed like he had been hiding a dirty little secret. Clearing his throat Sora looked at the oversized TV. "So why don't you seem to care that Kairi's at a party without you?"

"We've got an interesting relationship. Currently she's cheating but she always comes back to me." Anger, hot and powerful, burned through Sora in an instant. So much for Kairi being a kind person. Riku, asshole he could be, deserved so much better than that. Riku, the guy he had a small crush on, deserved _so_ much better than that. Yes, it was no longer just lusting after the older boy. He really did like him. It wasn't an all consuming like, but he did have a crush on him for sure.

"If she's cheating why are you still with her?" The question was blurted out much more loudly than Sora had intended. His face was heating up yet again.

"My question, not yours. As upset as you're getting, you like me, don't you?"

"No! I don't!" Sora rushed to deny it. He couldn't tell Riku. Wasn't that one of the most basic rules of the high school flirting game? Never let them know you liked them until you knew they liked you.

Riku stood up with a bit of a grunt and walked over to Sora. He had a perfectly blank look on his face that hid everything. Not sure what he should've been expecting – of course he knew what he was hoping for – he was not prepared to be knocked over onto the couch. Letting out a yelp of surprise Sora cringed at the awkward way he landed on his shoulder. "What the hell?"

"Don't lie." Two simple words and Sora knew he Riku saw through him completely. How sad.

Yet it was almost a relief. It was almost nice to not have to hide anything. But how did Riku feel? He couldn't be upset about it otherwise he wouldn't have invited Sora over. Unless he wanted to beat the shit out of Sora. Oh no...

"Yeah, I like you," Sora mumbled. He pushed himself back up to a sitting position but refused to look Riku in the eyes. "Happy?"

Riku swatted him in the head like a large dog knocking over a puppy. Toppling back over Sora just stayed down, staring at the space in front of him. "I'm happy and counting that as your question."

"That's not fair," Sora mumbled unhappily but secretly inside he was freaking out. Riku was _happy_ that Sora had said he liked him. Happy! Wasn't that a good sign? Didn't that mean that Sora at least had a fighting chance against Kairi? Could he maybe even get Riku to like him back?

The heat of Riku's gaze was burning through Sora. The idea of looking up into those eyes was terrifying. If they saw through him so clearly what if they could see what he wanted? Would Riku know what he wanted when he himself wasn't quite sure?

But how could he be sure? It was a shock enough that he'd been able say that he liked the older boy; he'd never taken a moment to think about what the next step was beyond a confession. While he wanted nothing more than to kiss Riku he wasn't sure that would be well received. Yet he had no reason to think it wouldn't be considering Kairi was cheating on him. Perhaps he was doing the same to her. Sora wouldn't mind being the "other woman" if it meant he could be with Riku. And from there things might change so Riku would be with him and him alone.

Having a fantasy was so nice.

"It is fair. You're the idiot who ask a question on your turn that you didn't mean to." Sora pouted but still wouldn't look up at Riku. "You're so shy and unsure... You're a virgin aren't you?"

More from shock than anything else Sora looked up at him. "What the hell kind of question is that?" As much as he tried to put anger into his glare he knew it was pointless. Those turquoise eyes wouldn't let him lie. "Yeah, so what?" Even if he couldn't lie, no way in hell would he give up his pride over this.

"I'm tempted to count that as your next question," Riku said, lowering himself down to the couch to perch above Sora. Legs on either side of Sora, one arm on each side of the brunette, Riku had him trapped. Eyes wide Sora kept his gaze locked on Riku's. "But I won't."

"Great..." So close, just an arms length away. It was difficult, keeping himself in check so he didn't try anything right then. Hell, he still didn't know how Riku felt. "Then my question is, do you like me at all?"

The slightest curl of Riku's lips sent a shiver up Sora's spine. The look in his eyes was purely predatory. Anyone with any sense would've pushed him away once they saw that look but Sora wanted to pull him closer. He wanted their bodies pressed against each other for the heat. As if this was a dream, lips were slowly lowered down towards Sora's own. He could feel his heart beating faster than ever and wanted to lift his lips to those coming down towards his. But he waited. He wasn't still completely sure this wasn't a dream.

Lips stopped just barely touching Sora's. "Kiss me," Riku commanded. Hot breath on his lips made Sora close his eyes and breath in. His last reservations gone Sora lifted his head up and pressed his lips against the older boy's. It simple contact made the brunette's heart flutter. His hands came up to run up Riku's chest and wrap around Riku's neck.

Quick, kisses were mixed with slower ones. For what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than just a handful of movements they kept the kisses lights and simple. Then Sora felt something wet press against his lips. Opening his mouth he flicked his own tongue out to meet Riku's and let his in. The older boy's slipped into his mouth and with a surprising dominance he took over their kiss. It was nothing like the gentle kisses they first shared. This was so raw and powerful, it made Sora's insides shake. Never one to just let anyone dominate him Sora pushed his tongue into Riku's mouth. Clearly surprised to find Sora actually fighting back Riku's lips turned up into a slight smile. He let Sora attempt to gain control of the kiss for a while before taking control back. One of his hands freed himself from Sora's arms and pinned them above Sora's head. Growling against the older boy Sora tried to free his hands but they were held in such a way it hurt if he moved them.

"What the hell?" Sora growled. "Let me go."

"Don't think so. You're too eager." The most annoying, arrogant smile graced Riku's lips but made Sora still want to keep kissing him.

As if fate said the kissing was over Sora felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Riku let Sora free one of his hands and reach into his pocket to grab his phone. Flipping it open he grimaced at the text he read. _**Wht happnd 2 u?**_ was the text he got from Axel. So they finally noticed he was missing.

"Who is it?" Riku asked, lowering himself down to breath into his ear.

Sora wanted to ignore the text and go back to kissing Riku but he kept his sense and answered Riku's question, "Axel."

Pulling back the look on Riku's face was dangerously blank. "Axel?" he asked to clarify, as if he could've misunderstood. "What does he want?"

"He just asked where I went." The older boy sat up and crawled off of Sora entirely.

Standing next to the couch he ran a hand through his hair. "I should take you back."

"But why?" Like most every day, Sora was confused. Weren't they having a good time? Why did he have to leave? What was with Axel and Riku?"

"Unless you want to be the reason the past is brought up you can't stay here." Holding out a hand to help the brunette up he pulled Sora up and took him upstairs and into his car. The drive back to Demyx's was terribly short and silence. Sora wanted to ask him a million things but couldn't. No one ever answered his damned questions. What had happened that kept them all so silent? Shouldn't high school kids be horrible gossips? Of course when he needed them to be annoying gossips they weren't.

Parked in front of Demyx's mansion Riku couldn't look at Sora. "I'll see you Monday," he said quietly.

"Whatever," Sora said as he climbed out. He was getting pissed now. He wanted to know everything. Everything no one would tell him.

Back inside the house, the party still raged on. No one had passed out yet and everyone seemed more drunk. People were hooking up left and right. It was like a giant mouth orgy, one Sora was sadly not a part of. Sora walked through the house, trying to find Axel. He could've texted the red head, but didn't want to. He wasn't fussed with the time it was taking to find him. Eventually he made his way to the basement where people were playing beerpong. On one side of the table were Axel and Demyx, the other side were Hayner and a brunette football player, the one who Roxas went upstairs with, Leon.

Walking over to Axel, Sora cheered for his side. "There you are, you little punk," Axel said with a laugh. "Where'd you go."

"Just went to see Riku," said Sora with a shrug.

The smile fell from Axel's face and an anger entered his eyes. "Why that asshole? Don't tell me you have a thing for him too?"

"Does it matter if I do?"

Abandoning the game, Axel grabbed Sora's shirt and dragged him upstairs and outside. Very few people were outside and those who were were happily attached to someone else's mouth. "Did you really go visit Riku?"Axel asked, pinning Sora against the side of the house.

"Yeah, so what?"

"He's an asshole, Sora! A complete douche bag without a heart."

"He's not as bad as you all think!" Sora yelled right back. "He even likes me too!"

"Get your head out of your ass Sora. He's saying whatever he think's you'll want to hear to manipulate you. Why do you think we hate him so much?"

"I don't know why! No one will ever tell me!"

Sighing, Axel released Sora. Hands shoved deep in his pockets he began pacing back and forth in front of Sora. For almost ten minutes he continued to do that without any sign of stopping. Suddenly he turned back to Sora. "Do you want to know?" he asked, voice deep with emotion.

"Yes." It was what he'd wanted all along!

Muttering something about the stupidity of kids Axel paced back and forth a few more times before he was ready to talk. Leaning against the wall next to Sora he looked up at the starry sky. "This all happened last year, right after school started. Naminé and Roxas had started hanging out with me and Demyx almost right away. Even Kairi used to hang out with us on a regular basis. Riku wasn't captain of the football team and didn't care about being part of the 'popular' group as much. All six of us hung out almost daily at school but Kairi and Riku never wanted to see us outside of school.

"We didn't care of course, they could do whatever they wanted. We all saw just how infatuated Kairi was with Riku and knew they'd be getting together soon enough, even though he wasn't as interested in her. That asshole was just playing her and still is. But Roxas decided he liked Riku too. Before any of us, he came out to Riku and Riku was the one to convince him to start secretly dating. He cared too much about his reputation to come out. Well, that's what he said. But he was just playing Roxas like he was Kairi.

"From first kiss to the first time they did it was only two weeks. For two weeks Roxas said he was in love and no matter what we said he was obnoxiously infatuated with the asshole. Then, like any other asshole, Riku showed his true colors. He used Roxas for his body then dumped him for Kairi within the day. I'm sure Roxas would've gotten over that but within a week everyone on the football team had heard Roxas was an easy lay.

"At first he said no and refused all of them. I heard Riku laughing about Roxas being a slut and we got in a fight that got me suspended from school. Of course, that would be the day some of the older football players decided to show their true colors as well. I'm sure you can imagine what happened when they cornered Roxas. And their awesome reason for doing anything was that he was a slut anyways.

"And Roxas just went along with it after that. He won't say no to anyone. It's like he doesn't care about what happens anymore."

From beginning to end Axel's voice had grown tighter and tighter. His body had slipped down the wall until he was seated. If Sora hadn't been staring at him the whole time he would've been sure Axel was crying. He sounded so completely heartbroken and defeated over a story that wasn't even his. The way he cared for Roxas was so deep and more than what one friend normally felt for another. "Axel..." Sora was unsure of himself; his voice shook slightly. "Do you like Roxas?"

After such a story other questions were expected. Other emotions. But clearly that was one thing Axel wasn't expecting. "Yeah," he said, a bit shocked. "I do."

"Then why not tell him?"

Axel cringed at the memory that brought up. "I did. It just didn't go over so well." Knowing what Roxas did to him, Sora could imagine how Roxas reacted to Axel's confession. But Roxas needed someone to care about him to get him out of this. Axel didn't seem to want to push him because he cared, but he needed to to help. Sighing, Axel looked up at Sora. "I just don't want to see you end up like Roxas."

_Neither do I_. He really didn't want to believe that Riku could be such an asshole, but hadn't he thought Riku was a bastard at first? If he put himself into the same mindset as before he could fully believe Riku would do something like that. And if so he deserved to be cheated on.

Still, he felt almost bad for thinking and feeling that way. Just an hour before he'd been kissing Riku, happily willing to ignore Axel. Maybe he would've even let Riku take his virginity as well had Axel not told him everything. But now he couldn't stand the idea or even kissing him again. He hurt Roxas that badly and for what? Feelings should never be toyed with and a person's body wasn't something to just be used.

"I can't believe I felt bad for him when he said Kairi was cheating on him," Sora said angrily. He also couldn't believe he liked him so much. It felt like bands were constricting his heart. Even though it hadn't been him, he felt betrayed.

"About that..." Axel pushed himself up along the wall until he was standing next to Sora. "I guess you should know that she's cheating on him with me..."

He could almost understand it; they'd been friends and now Axel wanted some sort of revenge but he would've just dumped her after one time then. He wasn't the same as Riku but still. "What. The. Fuck?"


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

* * *

><p>Yes, this took forever to get out and I'm super sorry for it! But I lost inspiration and found it again! I also found Whinne-the-Pooh again through <em>The Tao of Pooh<em> by Benjamin Hoff. Read it. It's pretty awesome.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sora!"<p>

"Screw you Axel!"

Sora continued to stomp away from the red-head chasing him around the pool. Of course he was glad Axel finally told him the big secret everyone was hiding but Axel was as bad as Kairi. She was cheating on Riku who had, up until two minutes ago, been Sora's dream guy and Axel was helping her. That made him just as bad. And he didn't even like her! He liked Roxas, the guy who was messed up by Riku.

Everyone was still inside Demyx's house. There was a couple making out outside near the door, but Sora wasn't concerned about them over hearing the argument.

"You're upset about the Kairi thing? What about what Riku did to Roxas?"

Turning on his heel Sora spun around so fast Axel almost ran into him. "I'm upset over everything. But you're not exactly innocent in this either. And Roxas doesn't have to try to jump everyone who just wants to hang out."

"Then let me explain. At least about me and Kairi." Sora's silence was his agreement to listen. Axel ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at the people. "We all used to hang out and Kairi has always known Riku wasn't fully invested in her," said Axel in a lowered tone. "She needs someone who can treat her like she should be treated."

"And how is that you? You don't like her either."

Axle had the humility to blush at that. "While we're together we can pretend that she doesn't have a boyfriend and I'm not crazy about my best friend. I make her feel important for an hour here or there."

"Then what does she do for you?"

Axel looked back over at the couple. Sora could see how badly he wished he was in their position instead of having this uncomfortable conversation. "She and Roxas were just used by Riku. She's not a bad person."

"Cheating is still cheating." For a second Sora felt guilty. Hadn't he just kissed Riku? Wasn't that cheating? If he was upset with Axel he should also be upset with himself. At least if he was being fair. But he definitely wasn't feeling fair right then. He was a messy ball of emotions without an outlet.

"Yeah, but when it comes to pissing off Riku I'm willing to overlook it." Maybe Axel did feel a little bad, but whatever remorse he felt was clearly outweighed by his hated of Riku.

And again Sora felt a bit of sympathy for Riku, if only because of Axel's callous disregard for his feelings. But Riku knew that Kairi was cheating and didn't seem to care. He knew he shouldn't feel bad but Sora couldn't help it.

"I want to hear Roxas' side of the story."

Axel's eyes snapped back to Sora. "No." Protecting his friend. How chivalrous. If only Axel did that with the guys using Roxas in the locker room or random beds. "I've told you everything. Don't bother Roxas with this."

With Axel using his full height to try to intimidate Sora into submission Sora finally realized just how short he was. When they were all sitting at lunch it wasn't nearly as obvious. Now he had to tilt his head back slightly and glare up at Axel. "You've told me your side. I want to hear his. And Riku's," he added as an afterthought. Every story had many sides to it. Clearly there were a few people he had to talk to if he wanted to know everything.

"Who cares about Riku? He's an asshole, Sora!"

"To him you're an asshole too." The look Axel was giving him could wither a plant in an instant. "I'm allowed to be friends with all of you and I want to know what you're all hiding from me. So I'm going to talk to Roxas." His tone left little room for even Axel to argue.

Striding around the rest of the pool Sora left Axel glaring at his back. Back inside Demyx's house everyone was a drunk mess. Bottles and red solo cups were littering the whole place and people stepped on them or just kicked them out of the way. Some people had decided to leave since it was almost three in the morning but there were still plenty who were still raging.

For as confident as Sora had been just a second ago he was no nervous to actually find Roxas. Since he couldn't actually see him he had to figure Roxas was still upstairs in the room with the jock. Sora really didn't wasn't to go interrupt all of that. Especially when it would cause a scene and everyone else was having such a good time. Not to mention, he was still the newest kid in town. He didn't want everyone knowing him because of something stupid he did at a party.

His traitorous feet led him up the stairs. He knew exactly what door Roxas had been in before but now the door was ajar. No one was in there confirmed with a peek inside. Ruffled sheets and a wrapper on the floor that Sora tried to ignore were all that was left. Growling in frustration Sora tried to think of where Roxas could have gone. What if he left with someone? But he wouldn't. Zexion had invited all of them to spend the weekend and Roxas would be staying. That close group of friends would've convinced him to stay.

A soft sound from another room farther down the hall had Sora going over to listen at the door. No names were said but there was a steady thump of a bed against a wall and moaning in time to match. Reaching out towards the handle he tried the knob. It turned slightly. And a bit more. Then Sora could slowly push the door open enough to glance inside. What he saw had him flinging the door open with a _bang._ Looking at the sight on the bed as little as possible Sora gathered all of Roxas' clothes up off the ground.

"Get off of Roxas," Sora snarled at the guy behind Roxas. The shock on his face was more from Sora flinging open the door than anything else. "Both of you put some clothes on. Roxas, come with me." The other guy who was playing with himself on the bed shouted out a protest but Sora already had Roxas' wrist in his hand. Picking his face up out of the pillows Roxas gave Sora a glazed look. Across his cheek was a mess of white.

The guy behind Roxas slipped out of him and grabbed his pants. "What are you doing? We're in the middle of something." It was the same guy as earlier, the one with long brown hair. Leon was senior on the football team with Riku.

"No, you're done." Tugging on Roxas' wrist again he pulled Roxas off the bed. Though Roxas still had the glazed look in his eyes he was functioning enough to get on his feet and follow Sora.

Dragging Roxas out of the room he forced him into the first empty room he came across. Throwing his clothes into his face Sora looked away. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Why?"

"You're done sleeping with everyone. Get dressed."

"It's none of your business who I fuck." Roxas still didn't put on his clothes.

"Roxas," Sora said as he looked back at Roxas. "Put on your damn clothes." Yanking on his clothes Roxas glared at Sora. Even though he was no longer naked Sora still glanced away. Taking off his jacket he used the sleeve to wipe the cum off of Roxas' face. "I can't watch you go around sleeping with everyone. You're not a slut so stop it."

"I'm not sure when you forgot it, but there was that time I was sucking Hayner off in the locker room. Or the time I stuck my hand down your pants. Or the time I did the whole hockey team in an afternoon." Sticking his hands in his pocket Roxas gave Sora a dark look. "I would be the school slut, Sora. Everyone knows it. And I like it."

"Shut up Roxas." Pulling his phone out of his pocket he typed in Naminé's name. _**Upstairs, third room on the left**_, he texted her. He ignored all of Roxas' attempts to talk to him but stayed between him and the door. When he heard a knock at the door he opened it to let the blonde in. "Hey Naminé."

"Hello, Sora. Hi, Roxas. So what's going on?"

"Sora's not letting me leave," said Roxas before Sora could even get a word out.

Naminé raised an eyebrow at Sora as if to ask if that was true. "He's done sleeping around. So you need to help me keep him under watch until everyone leaves."

"Okay." Naminé's quick agreement was surprising for Sora but Roxas was clearly more shocked.

"What do you mean 'okay'? You know you can't keep me in here for the rest of the night, Nam. Tell Sora to let me out."

Locking the door Naminé sat down right in front of it. Smiling that dangerously sweet smile of hers her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Why don't we all start our sleep over now? Roxas I know you haven't been drinking for a while cause you've been upstairs all night so you go to bed now and Sora and I will have a little chat." The magic powers of her smile had Roxas lying down and putting his head under the pillow. "So why are you really locking him in here Sora? Did someone tell you something that upset you?" Clearly she knew. Maybe Axel had told her what he'd told Sora.

"Yeah, Axel started filling me in on what happened."

"You're probably a little upset then." Sora gave her a look telling just how upset he was. "So what exactly has you so upset?"

"Everything! What Riku did To Roxas, what Roxas is doing to himself, what Axel's doing with Kairi – "

"What's Axel doing with Kairi?" Roxas shot up from where he was lying. The pillow fell off the bed. Eyes wide he looked back and forth from Sora to Naminé. Hurt spread across his face. "Everyone knew but me." Sora's silence confirmed it almost as much as Naminé's lack of a smile did. "And how long have they been…doing that…?"

Looking just at Naminé now Roxas looked like he might even cry. "Just for a few months now," she whispered. In the silence of the room they could hear the thumping bass of the music downstairs. Roxas' throat constricted as he swallowed whatever words he wanted to say. "There's nothing between them Roxas. It's just sex for them."

"Axel doesn't do 'just sex'." Grabbing the pillow from the ground again Roxas lay back down with his face covered.

Sora looked at Naminé. "He didn't know?"

"He didn't know." Well now he felt like an ass. And Axel was really going to be pissed at him now. Talking to Roxas and spilling his secret all in a night. It was almost like striking a homerun.

"Great. So will you tell me what happened?"

"Didn't Axel tell you?"

"I want to hear your version of it."

Naminé smiled at him then. "You're a really good person Sora. You've got a good heart." She motioned for him to sit across from her. Once he sat cross-legged she leaned back against the door. "Well, my version of it is pretty simple. Roxas liked Riku, Riku was realizing he was gay and thought he liked Roxas back. Then he got cold feet and now Kairi is covering for him."

"I thought Kairi liked him. Why would she cover for him?"

"Because Kairi does like him."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Only because you're a guy."Naminé's mysterious little smile really didn't help clear up what she meant. Maybe it was a girl thing. He definitely didn't understand. If she knew Riku was gay then why would she want to cover for him? Didn't that just hurt her more? Knowing the guy she liked couldn't like her back but pretending… He couldn't do it. It sounded too painful. "But if you really want to know why don't you just ask her?"

There was a slight question in her eyes. A challenge. Would he really do it?

"If I'm going to talk to her why don't I talk to Riku too?" Challenge met. The approval in her eyes warmed him. Maybe she was a bit manipulative, but she wasn't mean. She wanted what he wanted. Whatever that really was. Going over to Roxas Sora sat beside him on the bed. "What happened Roxas?"

"Naminé has already told you," came the muffled reply. Roxas didn't even move.

"So has Axel. But they're not you." Still nothing. "Look. We're friends. I can't keep watching you sleep around the school. You need someone to talk to to get all of this out of your system."

"Or maybe I like sleeping around. Sex is fun. But a virgin like you wouldn't know that." The words kind of hurt. It wasn't his fault he was a virgin. Wasn't like he was saving it for someone special. He just didn't want to throw it away with some random guy. He wanted to be able to look back and remember it fondly at the very least.

"I wouldn't. But since most people don't just sleep around there's got to be a reason."

"Are you a shrink?"

"In my spare time." Sora's response gained him a giggle from Naminé. "Now talk."

"I liked him. He said he liked me. We fucked and then he told the football team I was an easy lay. A slut. Riku told them he was straight and I was just how he got rid of his sexual tension since Kairi was as chaste as a new bed sheet. So I was able to relieve them as well."

Sora wasn't sure how he expected to feel. Uncomfortable for sure, but he also wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something. He felt bad for sure, but there had to be more to it. There was always more to the story. From her position by the door Naminé cleared her throat. Even with his head under the pillow Roxas must've been able to read her gaze. Signing heavily he shifted to lie on his back.

"Kairi and I were friends back in middle school. When we got to high school things changed. I started hanging out with Axel and Demyx and she met Naminé and some other cheerleaders as well as Riku and a lot of sports guys."

Sora gave Naminé a shocked look. She had been a cheerleader? Shocking, but he could almost see it. She was really fit and pretty and she had a personality that you just gravitated towards. Maybe her powers of manipulation came from there. "People change," she said quietly.

"But she and I still hung out. We got Naminé and Riku to see that Axel and Demyx weren't just troublemakers and Axel and Demyx saw that Naminé and Riku weren't air-headed, popularity obsessed assholes."

"Roxas actually got me interested in art. He's really amazing. I'll show you some of his stuff sometime." Roxas lifted the pillow up enough to glare at his blonde friend. "I'll be quiet so you can finish your story." The pillow dropped to cover his face again.

"Naminé started hanging with us and quit the cheerleading team almost right away. Kairi and Riku still hung out with us at school but they had more important people to hang out with during their free time. But during lunch Riku and I talked and got to know each other. Kairi and I would talk about it on the phone when we called each other to talk about our days. I didn't tell her that I was gay or that I even liked Riku. She was trying to set me up with Nam.

"When I told her things changed. She got distant and stopped calling me. I knew she liked Riku but I thought she should know. I didn't want to surprise her with it. And she must've told Riku because he started 'accidentally' touching me. His knee would hit mine at lunch or he'd grab at something when I was. I'm sure Kairi saw, but she pretended everything was normally. Except she kept asking Riku out. He'd always say he was busy or had football practice or something.

"One day when he and I were the first ones to get to the lunch table he asked if I wanted to hang out after school. Of course I said yes. I even told him right there that I liked him. I didn't want him to just think of me as a friend, you know? Too hard to just hang out. And he said he knew. That whole day I could only think of what would happen. I'd kissed a few girls before but never a guy. And no one as attractive as Riku.

"I met him at his house after school. We talked, watched a movie, actually watched it, and didn't even touch. I felt stupid. So I went to leave after the movie and he kissed me and told me to stay. We went up to him room to make out. Clothes came off, he brought out a condom and I couldn't say no. When we were done I asked him out and he gave me one of the same avoiding answers he'd be giving Kairi. And the next day when I got to school she was my best friend again. She even apologized for being jealous of me. She said she felt silly for thinking Riku might like me. Riku had called her right after I left and asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Of course I was hurt so I blurted out right there in front of everyone that he and I slept together. That was the first time I can remember anyone actually hitting me in anger. She stormed off, probably to confront Riku. I at least waited until after school. I found him by his car and asked him what happened and he said he just wanted to see if I would sleep with him. Apparently some of his friends had noticed that I was into him and he told them he could sleep with me. And he did. I went back into school to sulk in the art room. There wasn't a teacher there. That's the one room that isn't always locked. Too many students need to get in there after school to work or finish things. A few other guys from the football team had heard from Riku that I was willing to relieve their own…. Problems. They were nice enough to take turns. I was still sore from the night before.

"Axel was supposed to help me with homework that night and when I was late to meet him he started calling me. I went over and ended up telling him everything. He got pissed and the next day at school he got in a fight with the guys who found me in the art room. When Riku showed up Axel got in a few good punched before Riku beat his ass. And of course the teachers didn't punish the jocks with more than a few detentions while Axel got suspended.

"Kairi and Riku stopped eating with us then. Barely even acknowledged we were there. We did the same. When Axel got back he went on a slashing tires spree but didn't get in anymore trouble. And I realized sex was just sex and so long as I don't get anything there's no harm in sleeping around a bit."

Now he had absolutely no clue what to say. Sorry wasn't enough. He felt horrible but 'sorry' was empty. And now that he knew did he even want to talk to Riku or Kairi? He wanted to hit them more. Of course Roxas was a bit messed up. Sora probably wouldn't go back to school and need years of therapy. Hell, if Roxas turned that into a reason to sleep around he _needed_ therapy. Or at least someone to talk to.

"Save your 'sorry's and everything else. I'm fine with things. I'm fine with having sex. I _like_ it."

Sora wanted to believe him and let all of this go. He wanted to say Kairi and Riku were the bad guys and go back to how things were. Or just go back to Destiny Island where there weren't secrets and rape.

"Naminé?" Lacking things to say, Sora turned to her for help. She had to know what to say or do now.

Standing up she unlocked the door. In the silence the sound was clear. Striding over to Roxas she moved the pillow off of his head. "Now comes the part where Sora acts as the enforcer for what I'm going to say. She looked at both boys until she was sure they'd do what she said. "Roxas, Sora's right. You're done sleeping around." She held up a hand to stop his objections. "It hurts us. We all hate watching you go around with that blank look in your eyes. You look almost heartless. Soulless. So Sora's going to watch you. You're going to hang out with him until we figure out something better. And if your sleep with anyone just for fun I'll hurt you. And make Axel and Demyx watch you too."

It was all said in such a soft, gentle tone. Sora was scared. Whatever power Naminé had he didn't want to know. Apparently even Roxas was cowed by her. He looked away but there was no defiance on his face.

"If you want to leave know would be the time," she said.

"I'll stay here. Might as well have this sleepover you and Demyx wanted," replied Roxas. He grabbed the pillow from her and stuffed it under his head. "But if I'm going to sleep here so are you guys. And the others too."

The smile on her face even relieved Sora. This was normal. This is what he could deal with and understand. This is why he liked Twilight Town.


End file.
